


don't mind me, just breathing clouds now

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Post-War, frozen breath, i nearly forgot it was supposed to be fluffy and i nearly made it angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Zuko gets too cold and needs warmth.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	don't mind me, just breathing clouds now

**Author's Note:**

> it's coooooold

It’s too cold.

He’s walking and rubbing his gloved hands, trying to keep warm. 

“Another coat for you?” Katara asked, concerned. Zuko shook his head.

“I’m good, I just...need to get my inner fire going,” he said quietly, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

“Okay, you’re not okay,” Katara said, “Let’s get you inside by a fire, would that be enough?”

“I hope so,” he says, his breath practically a cloud. 

“Come on, you’ve been breathing clouds and not fire, I’ve been concerned that you’ve turned into a waterbender,” Katara joked, trying to lighten the mood. Zuko snorted and leaned into her warmth as best as he could, and both of them managed to stagger towards the fire. 

Zuko reached his hands out towards the fire and let it connect with his inner fire. He breathed in sync with it, and slowly, the cold began to slip away from his body. 

“We shouldn’t have taken you down here,” Katara murmured, gently kissing his cheek.

“No,” Zuko said, “I knew what I was getting into and I thought I could handle the long night. I’ll need to work on this.”

“Don’t push yourself - “ Zuko stopped her from speaking by gently grabbing her hands and facing her.

“One day, when I step down from the throne,” he said softly, “I would like to live here, if the Southern Water Tribe accepts.”

“Zuko…” Katara said, biting her lip, “What…?”

“I love you, Katara,” he said, “And for me, wherever you want to go, I’ll go and if I can’t go, you’ll always have my support.”

“Zuko,” she said, “Thank you.” She leans in closer, and he closes the gap, happily kissing her.

Spirits, he didn’t need the fire to warm him up, he just needed to run on happiness because his inner fire was burning warmly and chasing the cold out of his bones.

“I don’t need my inner fire,” he joked as he pulled away, “I’ve got you.” Katara rolled her eyes.

“Dork,” she said, and closed the gap again, smiling into the kiss.

The cold didn’t bother him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

>  _*burrows under blankets*_ don't bother me i'm getting toasty


End file.
